


COMPAÑERO DE CALOR

by BottomS



Category: Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfa Kon-El, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Compañeros de calor, ConnerxJon, Dilemas, KonJon, M/M, Omega Jon Kent, Supesfamcest, propuesta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomS/pseuds/BottomS
Summary: “Si no estás siendo serio con nadie, me preguntaba si… ¿Quisieras ser mi compañero de calor para este ciclo? Y-Yo… no tengo a nadie y en verdad, realmente apreciaría tu ayuda.”
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jonathan Kent, Kon-El |Conner Kent/Jonathan Samuel Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	COMPAÑERO DE CALOR

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Para Kya ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Para+Kya+%C2%A1FELIZ+CUMPLEA%C3%91OS%21).



> ¡FELIZ AÑO 2021 PARA TI!
> 
> Empezo este año publicando mis fics Supesfam-Incest, espero que sea de tu agrado, por favor sé amable.

**COMPAÑERO DE CALOR**

  
_“Si no estás siendo serio con nadie, me preguntaba si… ¿Quisieras ser mi compañero de calor para este ciclo? Y-Yo… no tengo a nadie y en verdad, realmente apreciaría tu ayuda.”_

Kon no se sorprendió de la petición, a pesar de ser una especie de clon kriptoniano y humano él todavía es un alfa de pies a cabeza; mejorado genéticamente y demasiado peligroso. Los Alfas son una minoría poblacional valiosa y privilegiada como lo son las omegas, la segunda especie privilegiada. Se cree que una omega es mucho más fértil con un alfa y tiene más probabilidades de tener cachorros A-O, así que es normal que los alfas tengan una vida sexual activa por su valiosa semilla; pasar calores con parejas solteras es más común de lo que se solía admitir en su época.

Kon ha sido compañero de calor de diversas omegas a lo largo de su existencia, en el “viejo mundo” solía ser solicitado por miembros de Cadmus, La Liga misma e incluso compañeras de equipo; Kory, Cassie y Megan. Tampoco rechazó a humanas, aunque estos últimos eran encuentros delicados por requerir un nivel de concentración agotador.

Entonces, Kon es un Alfa experimentado que no tiene ningún problema en ayudar a omegas y betas, su educación en Cadmus no le permitió sentirse agobiado por dilemas sobre la promiscuidad (aunque sí un poco curioso) a pesar de que no se esperaba que tuviera casta y fuera más como Superman que como Lex. El alfa homo-kriptoniano a pesar de estar de vuelta en el “viejo nuevo mundo” después de años de inactividad en una dimensión alejada no se siente cohibido si una amiga se le planta al frente para pedirle que la folle hasta quemarle el cerebro en éxtasis, le han dicho que él es realmente bueno y un peligro por ser una pareja potencialmente casi perfecta, “casi” porque tiene el único defecto importante que lo hace descartable e ideal para ser compañero de calor. No, Kon no se siente abrumado ni sorprendido porque le pidieran de una forma torpe y encantadora ayudar a una omega, el verdadero motivo que lo tiene en un mini colapso es quién se lo acaba de pedir.

Kon recibió la petición de la última persona que esperaría, su mente media paralizada teje y desgarra consecuencias de aceptar o rechazar la propuesta, por primera vez desde que saliera de la capsula que le dio vida se sintió cohibido y nervioso… La persona que ahora muerde su labio ansiosamente mientras las mejillas se hacen obviamente ruborizadas podría significar la vida o la muerte. Kon sopesa darle vuelta al asunto y fingir que nunca escuchó la pregunta.

De todas las cosas que podía decir, frases de consuelo amotinadas en la lengua, tuvo que salirse un gruñido nervioso que causó un ligero encogimiento de hombros. Los nervios pisaron la pata del Alfa interno que reaccionó un poco agresivo.

**_\--¿Por qué yo? ¿Quieres que sea calcinao por visión de calor? ¡Tu padre es Superman! No hay una jodida manera en que se le oculte incluso lo que acabas de decir._ **

Desde que se conocieran en la Fortaleza cuando estaba siendo escaneado, Kon lo habría descubierto mucho antes que alguien fuera de los Súpers pudiera saberlo en ese entonces, el único hijo biológico del Hombre de Acero contra todo pronóstico había presentado casta y el descubrimiento hacía que fuera un caso fascinante; Jonathan Samuel Kent era el primer y único omega masculino de la Tierra. Su feromona estaba por encima de las omegas femeninas, claramente una criatura especial.

El chico es simplemente hermoso -lo cual resulta intimidante-, poderoso y parecía en pleno control a pesar de su juventud, pero lo último quizá era porque estuvo durante unos años solo en una Tierra desconocida. Una de las motivaciones detrás de rechazar a alguien que comparte las mismas inquietudes biológicas era ésa, compartían el mismo donador genético; de forma moral y biológica ellos eran una especie de medios hermanos. ¡Eran hermanos! No importaba si ellos no compartieron infancia o tuvieran una relación fraternal, ¡Por Rao, son hermanos consanguíneos!

Kal El lo había defendido diciendo ante Lois, Kara y la misma Liga de la Justicia que Conner Kent es FAMILIA. ¡Familia!

Los Kent lo querían como un hijo más, Lois lo aceptó a pesar de tener ADN Luthor… ellos lo habían hecho parte de su manada; Familia Kent y Casa de El. No podía ignorar todo eso, no era simplemente aceptar y tocar a su hermano así como así; Ma y Pa no lo aceptarían, Lois lo rechazaría y Kal El podría sentirse terriblemente decepcionado. No podía vivir con el hecho decepcionar a las personas que le han brindado un hogar.

Jon retrocedió avergonzado por el rechazo inminente y cruel, la cálida feromona cambió a tristeza.

_**\--Lo siento. No esperaba recibir una petición tuya.**_ -Intentó arreglar, a pesar de tratarse de un macho, seguía siendo una omega y él no podía ignorar el dolor que provocó. _**-Creí que estabas esperando por Damian. Ustedes dos son demasiado obvios.**_

No estaba diciendo mentiras, había visto que Jon miraba con mucho interés e ilusión al hijo de Batman, un hecho que despertaba curiosidad porque el joven alfa apenas era tolerable para su familia, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que ese par sentían atracción e interés mutuo? Kon apostaba que terminarían emparejados, solo era cuestión de tiempo, que el quinto Robin madurara como Alfa para que el apareamiento fuera inevitable.

Su homólogo, bajó el rostro completamente rojo. Kon supo que acababa de poner en evidencia a su hermano menor. Usó su TTK para suavemente sostener el rostro decaído. El contacto se sintió como chispa eléctrica, tocar a alguien por medio de su poder siempre se había sentido más íntimo, pero tocar la suave piel del omega era como tocar algo delicado.

_**\--Hey, no hay nada de malo.**_ -Dijo sonriendo. _**–Creo que harán una excelente pareja, juntos contra el mundo… no te dejes intimidar por Batman, preocúpate que Lois o Ma no lo maten.**_

_**\--Damian aún es joven y no creo que sea seguro para él estar conmigo.**_ -Más animado, pero conteniendo las lágrimas explicó. _**–Pasé mis primeros calores solo, mi feromona atrae a cualquier macho de sangre caliente que pueda ser una pareja potencial… contenerme y defenderme de los ataques. Ha sido demasiado tiempo luchando que cuando me permitiste olfatearte, creí haber encontrado alguien que finalmente me entendería porque eres como yo. No hay estudio terrestre ni kriptoniano que pueda ser de ayuda, somos únicos en el mundo. Entiendo que mi propuesta no es la más inteligente…**_ -Se detuvo un momento para suspirar. _**\--Mi calor está llegando, aquí hay alfas, pero soy peligroso para ellos, y no quiero estar con cualquiera… no me siento cómodo con desconocidos que al despertar del calor puedan repudiarme por ser hombre. Tampoco tengo amigos en quien confiar, lo único que tengo es mi familia. No pido una mordida, ni planeo tener cachorros todavía… necesito ayuda del único alfa que puede entenderme. Te necesito, Conner.**_

Y así, con palabras sinceras depositadas con una confianza entrañable, Kon se sintió desarmado. Él tampoco era el típico alfa terrestre, todo el tiempo se sentía fuera de lugar porque no es como los demás, cada periodo de celo le hace inestable, sus instintos son peligrosos y al mismo tiempo difíciles de entender cuando está sumergido en las aguas animales. Cadmus está fascinado por estudiarlo, incluso Lex le mira como un niño ante una montaña de golosinas; entiende cuan jodido puede resultar ser el bicho raro, lo difícil que es esforzarse para mezclarse con los demás y vivir con la premisa de nunca sentirse completo.  
Pero aun así, Conner no podía ignorar el hecho que son hermanos ni las implicaciones morales y biológicas. A pesar de saber un secreto de Jon, él no podía cerrar los ojos para ignorar los dilemas y saltar sobre el omega.

_**\--Jon… ¿Has tenido un compañero de calor antes?** _

_**\--No. Tengo miedo de lastimar y ser lastimado.**_ -Por un momento desvía la mirada para tomar valor. _**–Yo... esperaba que fueras el primero y me enseñaras a controlarme.**_

El alfa se quedó nuevamente paralizado mientras la información era procesada. El omega nunca antes había tenido un apareamiento, se sintió dulcemente halago de haber sido elegido para ser el primero, pero quedó opacado ante la implicación de la última frase _“…y me enseñaras a controlarme.”_ Jon acaba de implícitamente decir que no se trataba de tomar la primera experiencia sexual de su hermano, sino que habría más de un encuentro porque, lógicamente la habilidad de control se adquiere por la experiencia que solo la práctica puede ofrecer.

  
 _ **\--¿Has platicado esto con tus padres?**_ -Conner sabe que hay un tema muy importante aquí. Sospecha que todo lo que ha escuchado es una confesión, pero la inseguridad de Jon no debe tomarse a la ligera. El omega ha pasado por muchas dificultades, la manada debe hacerle sentir seguro para ayudar a sanar las heridas que existen detrás de esa sonrisa.

- _ **-No… no podría hacerlo.**_ -Trató de sonreír. -- _ **Papá y mamá no están en su mejor momento, ellos todavía sufren por el cachorro que perdieron cuando me ven. No es justo que tengan que cargar ahora con un adolescente hormonal.**_

_**\--Jon…**_ -El TTK envolvió al Omega desconsolado, sí, ellos tienen más en común de lo que creía.

_**\--Por favor**_ … -Susurró en un tono tan bajo que apenas fue audible para el alfa.

_**\--Yo…**_ -Quería decir que todo iba a estar bien, pero entendía un poco cuan malditamente infernal será un ciclo de calor en solitario siendo un mestizo; quería no haberse encariñado con los Kent ni sentir aprecio por la manada para decir “Sí, te cuidaré y haré que te sientas mejor”. Al final, miró a los ojos azules tan parecidos a los de Clark e hizo lo correcto. _**–Me siento honrado que hayas pensado todo eso y consideraras que soy confiable para ti, pero no puedo aceptar porque a pesar del poco tiempo de conocerte, te veo como un hermano y si algo me han enseñado los Kent, es que la familia es importante. No podría mirarte a la cara ni a la de tus padres ni mucho menos a Ma y Pa si yo te toco, especialmente si no has hablado con tus padres, quiero lo mejor para ti. Debe haber algo en la Fortaleza, Clark hará todo lo posible e incluso buscar ayuda con la Liga, yo como tu compañero de calor ni siquiera debería ser una opción.**_

_**\--¿Ha habido algo para ti, Conner?**_ -El dolor trasmutó a indignación. _**–No quiero que mis asuntos personales sean de conocimiento público, ni ser un sujeto de pruebas… ¿Qué es lo que harán? Me encerrarán en una celda viéndome caer en mi bajo instinto, tomando notas y experimentando con medicamentos u objetos extraños. ¿Quieres eso para mí?**_

Conner liberó al omega ante el gruñido, su alfa le decía que lo había lastimado terriblemente. Jon prácticamente estaba llorando.

_**\--Lo siento, Jon.** _

_**\--No lo parece.** _

El omega finalmente se desdibujó en el aire, había salido volando como bala y Conner se quedó con el sentimiento de culpa más grande que haya sentido. Quería alcanzar a Jon y hacer lo que sea necesario para hacerlo feliz, el mestizo se abrazó ante el instinto que pocas veces se presentaba, el querer proteger con ferocidad a un omega, nunca antes había experimentado tal magnitud… empezó a dudar si realmente no eran compatibles.

... ¿? 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!
> 
> Espero hayas disfrutado de la lectura.
> 
> Cuídate mucho, estaré ansiosa de leer sus comentarios. 
> 
> Rao.


End file.
